Miss Murder
by Heartcore
Summary: My name is Haley Thompson. Codename Miss Murder.
1. Hey Miss Murder can I?

A/N: So another story from me, I guess I don't have enough already on my plate.

Oh yeah, by the way...IT'S MY FREAKING BIRTHDAY! I'M FREAKING 16, WOOT!

..That is all.

* * *

My name is Haley Thompson. Code-name "Miss Murder". I am one of the elite members of the Office of Strategic Services unit attached to the 36th Infantry Division. Beginning in 1941, when America entered the war, I've been apart of several secret operations. All the way from Japan to Europe. I've done everything from Code breaking, to guerilla fighting, to just plain spying on the enemy.

I shot my first bullet when I was six, and killed my first deer when I was seven. I grew up in a small town in rural Louisiana. Though, I have managed to not catch the southern accent too much, but I tend to whip out a Drawl when I'm pissed.

I've known french my whole life. I learned German when I was eleven. And Russian when I was thirteen. All from tutors that my father hired. I grew up in a middle class family, with two older brothers and two younger brothers with one baby sister. Putting me right smack dab in the middle.

My father, David, is a Lieutenant Colonel in the army. My mother, Penelope, was a dressmaker when I was still a baby, but then stayed home when my littlest brother, Frankie, was born. My parents barely paid any attention to my little brother, Rob or me. The two older ones, Bill and Tommy, were already moved out and married with kids. Dad is never home, and mom is always taking care of Frankie and/or Nicole. So that leaves two, unsupervised children to do what ever the hell they wanted.

I would usually run into town to either A) Read or B) Cause trouble. Sometimes both.

See, we didn't have the nicest of girls in Sunshine, Louisiana. And when you grow up with two older brothers, you learn to fight, quickly.

Most of the fights were between my sworn enemy for life, Hayden Desuir. She would start off by making fun of my pigtails. Then I would fire back that she was only extremely insecure about her hair that she dared to make fun of me. Then she would fire back with a, and I quote, "Well...Well, you have a fat head."

Then I would lose my temper, and charge at her like a bull, dropkicking her into next week. And I'm not that big of a girl, so I don't understand where I packed all of that strength.

I didn't have too many friends, since I attended a Prep school in Baton Rouge on a full scholarship, except for my best friend since my Sunshine Grammar school days, Rosie Stuart. And I was well liked by most of the adults in town, well except for the sheriff.

But on December 7th, the Japanese attacked America, Dragging us into the war. My father was home for once, on that day. As soon as he turned on that radio, and heard the news report, the phone rang. He had to leave again.

I haven't seen him since that day.

My older brothers volunteered for the army, Bill went to 6th Armored Division and Tommy went to the Airborne. But that same day, Rosie and me were in town, reading the paper. There was a coded message game in that paper, and I figured it out in two minutes. A man was watching from the table behind us, and was baffled. As it turns out, the man was a recruiter for the OSS and he was looking for good code decrypters. And he wanted me to join up.

I turned him down at first, since I thought this OSS was a joke or something. But when he told me how much it paid, I was running for the sign up sheet. Forty extra dollars a month for mom.

I had to leave that next week. So, I kept it under wraps from Mom, and stopped going to school. I told Rosie and Rob goodbye. And the day I had to leave, I left a note for my mom explaining everything about the forty extra dollars and me leaving for the next few years.

I was expecting her to come chasing after me, but I wasn't counting on it.

They sent me to basic training, in North Carolina for three months. Then to Georgia for another four months. Then I was shipped off to France, where I stayed with members of the Free French Intelligence. I've worked with men and women, but mostly women since they're less suspicious.

In the past four years, I've killed about 100 men and taken 30 prisoners. I've even had a warrant out for my arrest in Germany. And all of this before I turned eighteen.

But for the past couple of days, I've been given a two-week pass to London. I've decided to visit my brother Tommy in Aldbourne, since I haven't seen him since 1941 either.

That's when I met him. He was the first man I had the urge to kill and kiss at the same time.

His first words to me were, "Hey, you're not from around here are you?"

I gave him a glare from my royal blue eyes, and continued to walk towards the Barracks where my brother told me to meet him.

"So what are you doing going over to the Dog company side?"

Finally, I turned to him, placing my hands on my hips, "You just don't give up, do you?"

"Not really," He smirked, I continued to walk to my brothers barracks. He jumped in front of me, walking backwards, "My name is Leorge Guz...I mean George Luz." He said, extending a hand. I started at it, and continued to walk. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

I continued to walk, "My mama taught me not to talk to strangers."

"Stranger, I'm no strang--" He was cut off, by tripping over a tent spoke. I laughed, and so did the men occupying the tent. I finally reached the tent where my brother was at, but not until I took one last glance down the road. He was still struggling to get up, and no one was in any hurry to help him out. I chuckled lightly under my breath, and then caught it in my throat. Right from the get go, I can tell this is going to turn out bad.

* * *

Ohhh, so I am hoping that you kids review this story and tell me how much you like it or hate it. 


	2. Hey Miss Murder can I

A/N: Finally, an updation! It's taken about what, a month? Two? But it's finally here and yeah, summer's almost over for me. Three more weeks until school starts up again. But I'm sort of excited, since I haven't seen most of my friends since June. With my week long trip to Florida, then my week to grandma's house and with Warped Tour being yesterday and ROCKING HARD FACE ACTION, my July is pretty much booked. But August is school time. So, yep, wee.

AKON OUT!

* * *

"Tommy?" I called out, "Hello?"

"Who is it?" an agitated voice groaned

"Oh, just your favorite sister in the whole wide world."

"Hmm.. I don't recall this favorite sister of mine."

"Well, some would compare her to Bette Davis, but I'd say she's prettier. Since, let's face it, gentlemen do prefer brunettes after all."

"Really? Just like Bette Davis?"

"Well, probably a bit more cynical, but still a nice girl nonetheless."

"Who, my sister?"

"No, Bette Davis." The tent flaps opened gently.

"Hi Haley." Tommy smiled.

"Hiya Tommy." I held out my hand, out of instinct, since I'm so used to formal introductions nowadays. He started at my hand. Suddenly, he threw back the tent flaps, stepped towards me and grabbed me into a bear hug. Swinging me off my feet in a full circle, like what he would do when I was a little girl.

"Tommy, Tommy! I'd like to use these lungs later in life, preferably now!" I gasped.

"I am so glad to see you." He sighed into my chestnut locks. He gave me one last tight squeeze before setting me down. He towered over my 5 foot 6 a good 7 or 8 inches.

"The feeling's mutual." I groaned, rubbing the bottom of my back. He smiled down on me, fatherly like, taking in the entire woman that I've grown up to be.

"God girl, you sure have grown up fast." He exclaimed in his deep southern accent, "Why it feels like just yesterday, you were still 14, with your cute little pigtails." He teased, tugging on my hair

"That's cause the last time you saw me, I actually was 14, Tommy." I pointed out, hitting his hand away.

"Really? It's been that long?" He asked, I nodded, "How old are ya now? 16? 15?"

"I'm 17, Tom, my birthday is in two months." I sighed annoyingly.

"You're gonna be 18? Well, hot damn! I gotta get'cha something good this time around."

"Oh goodie, will it top your wonderful homemade bird feeder you made for me out of pine cones and peanut butter?" I joked.

"Hey, it took me a long time to make that thing."

"Oh, but did I mention that the fact that when you ran out of peanut butter, you went out into the cow pasture and used 'Mud' instead." I commented sarcastically.

"Well, it served its purpose didn't it? Feed the birds." He shrugged

"Actually, no. It was a feeding ground for squirrels and 'coons, which conquered my room and barricaded themselves inside."

"So, what's your point?"

"So, you sir, single handedly caused the great woodland critter slaughter of 1938." I flicked his nose.

"Hey, I was just about to get my laundry. Wanna come along?" He offered, pushing a stray strand of blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Eh, why not? There's nothing else to do in this place."

"Don't you start complaining now, you had the choice to either spend your leave with me, or with Bill in London." Tommy warned, walking forward.

"Well, I didn't want to go to London. Too noisy." I commented, following close behind

"Then don't complain. You know, that's what's wrong with you. Even when you find something good, you have to nitpick at it to find all the bad stuff." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, so that's the only thing that's wrong with me? Cause I can think of about 6 different people who'll tell you otherwise."

"Shut up, and follow me."

We walked in silence the whole way to the little laundry house. It was a small little room with cubbyholes all around the room. There were two women behind a makeshift desk stirring what looked to be a giant cauldron. I half expected the women to look up and reveal a long ugly nose with several ugly and hairy moles. But they only looked sweaty from the steam.

"Mornin' Mrs. Lamb." Tommy greeted

"Ah, 'ello sergeant Thompson." Mrs. Lamb smiled, as she whipped the sweat beads from her forehead, "I presume you're here for your laundry eh?"

"Yes ma'am," I coughed, Mrs. Lamb looked at me, "Oh yeah. This here is my ornery little sist-" I cut him off, with a hard jab to the ribs.

"Shut up," I hissed, "Hello, I'm Haley Thompson. In other words, I'm this goof's younger sister." I extended my hand. Mrs. Lamb took it cautiously.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Thompson. Here's your laundry sergeant." She handed Tommy the laundry.

"Oh, I never know how much to give ya. This foreign money is so confusin'." Tommy held out his hand with various coins in his palm. Mrs. Lamb snatched four coins and stuffed them in her apron pocket.

"Well, G'day sergeant, Ms. Thompson." She waved, as she turned back to her cauldron of clothes.

We walked back to his quarters, while he asked me questions about my "Job".

"So, you're a 'spy'?" He asked.

"Sort of. I do lots of different stuff, but mostly espionage. Wild Bill wanted me to--"

"Did I just hear mah name?" A very downtown accented man chirped. Tommy grinned and whipped around. I gently turned around, only to have the man standing about two feet away from me, with his two buddies close behind him.

"And how is it that you know mah name, and I don't knows yours?" Bill asked coolly.

"This here, Bill, is my younger sister. You know, the one I was tellin' ya about." Tommy grinned.

"Oh, the one in that spy deal?" He raised his eyebrows, Tommy nodded proudly, "You know your picture give you no justice, you're much prettier in person."

"What picture?" I asked baffled, looking at Tommy. He looked down at me with a wicked smile.

"The names Bill." He thrusted his hand in mine.

"Charmed." I said harshly, wincing at the forcefulness of his shake, "I'm Haley." Bill smiled, letting go of my hand. The two men behind him coughed loudly and grinned.

"Oh, yeah, um. This here," He pushed the larger man forward first, who towered over Bill, "is Joseph Toye." Joe waved to me; I smiled as best as I could.

"And this here," Bill pushed forward a shorter man, but around the same build of Joe, "is Donald Malarkey" Donald held out his hand, I looked at him with an amused expression.

"Isn't Malarkey slang for bull shit?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes it is," He smirked, edging in closer to me, "But you, can call me Don." Tommy held out an affirming hand, pushing "Don" away from me.

"She'll call you nutin', Malark. Jesus, go try and pick up someone else's little sister." Tommy said, griping my wrist. "Cummon Haley lets go." Tommy ordered, leading me away.

"Nice meetin' ya, Kid!" Bill yelled back to me. I looked back and nodded. Finally, Tommy let go of my wrist when we got about two blocks away from the men. He stopped abruptly in front of me, causing me to slam into his back. He turned around to face me.

"I don't want you to get with any boys while yer here." He ordered. I was horrified.

"Ok, _Father._" I said harshly, starting to walk away.

"I mean it, Haley." He warned, trying to stop me but I just shrugged him off, "Some of these guys seem nice, and hell, some are probably the perfect guy for ya. But most of them only want one thing, since they are going our to war and all. And I don't want you getting caught up in that kind of deal, all right?" I immediately whipped around.

"Since when was it alright for you to order me around, like one of your own kids?" I asked outraged.

"Since you were _my _little sister, that's when." He shot back.

"But does that give you the right to boss me around? For Christ's sake, Tommy, I'm almost 18!"

"That's right. _Almost._"

"For the love of.." I threw my arms up in the air, "Tommy, calm down. I am _not_ going to get with anyone here. Ok?"

"... Really?"

"Yes, I have yet to meet one person who is remotely interesting. And I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tommy" I groaned, "Now, can we please get over this stupid fight, and get on to the family bonding time that I came here for?"

"Only if your willing to throwback the first shot of whiskey." He grinned, walking forward.

"Oh, now you know I can shoot whiskey just as good as your wife. Just point me to the nearest bottle, I'm there." I declared, walking up next to him. He looked down at me, smiled, and ruffled my hair. I hit him playfully, and jumped on his back. He gave me a piggyback ride, all the way back to his tent. Laughing all the while, just like old times.

* * *

About five hours and a bottle of whiskey later, I had finally met some men of Dog Company. The first one, was Tommy's "go to guy", Corporal Michael Sane. He is a medium height, well built, twenty something, with about two years of experience with any type of weapon. He's a northerner. From Maine. Though, with his lack of weaponry skills, he makes up for it in common sense.

The next guy was Tommy's comic relief, 2nd Seargent Larry Dowser. He is a tall man, chicken legs, but a well-built upper body. And boy, the guy could spit out one-liners like it was tobacco. I was laughing so hard, I was crying. It might've been the whiskey working on me, but I don't care. Too bad he's married, I'd love having a comedian with me all the time. (OH! FORESHADOWING!).

The final man was actually a meeting that lasted about twenty seconds. The man: Lieutenant Ronald Speirs. He barged in without word, causing all three men to jump up at attention. While I continued to sit still on top of a wooden crate next to Tommy's cot. Speirs looked around the room, until his hard brown eyes landed on me.

"Thompson." He belted out, turning his gaze back at Tommy.

"Yes sir?" Tommy and me asked simultaneously. Speirs looked down back at me, and stared blankly.

"I presume this is your sibling you were talking about." Speirs said dryly.

"Well, I'm certainly not his wife." I snorted. Larry made a pained face when I said that. I guess that was the wrong thing to say. Speirs' mouth turned into either a grin or a scowl, it was too hard to tell, and looked back up at the men. He nodded, and walked out just as fast as he walked in.

The three men sighed with relief, and fell back down in their seats. Tommy looked over at me with a hard face.

"Don't talk back to Lieutenant Speirs again." He ordered.

"Oh, here we go again with the bossing." I chirped, hitting my palms on my thighs.

"I mean it, Haley." Tommy said.

"Your brother is right, Haley. Talk back like that again to Speirs, and that may be the last thing you ever do." Michael warned.

"Oh come now, he hasn't scared you the man out of you?" I scoffed. The men's faces went deathly blank. "He's that bad?" I asked

"Speirs is a good man when it comes down to tactical and combat stuff. But when it's just him out checking in on the men, he scares the living shit out of you." Larry commented darkly, taking a drag off of his cigarette, "The way he just pops in. God, it gets to me every time." His leg was shaking slightly.

Suddenly, I wasn't feeling to well. I don't think it was because of the Speirs stuff, since I really didn't care. There was no chance in hell I was every going to see the man again in my lifetime. I guess I can't hold my whiskey as well as I say I do.

"Um...I really need some air." I burst up from the crate, and walked out of the tent. Before I got too far away from the tent, I heard Tommy say.

"Good goin' Jackass, now you got her scared." I'm guessing her was directing it to Larry.

I walked around for a bit, trying to walk off what ever had hit my stomach. I walked about 10 tents away from Tommy's and was stopped.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. Haley." I heard someone say. I turned to look inside the tent that was calling my name. The perpetrator was Malarkey. I saw him start to get up, so I started to walk away.

"It isn't." I called back defiantly, walking faster.

"Hey where ya goin'?" He yelled.

"I don't know." I called back.

"Well, let me go with you." He said, I groaned softly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I called.

"Hey, Stop for a second!" He yelled. I decided to stop, since we probably woke up all of Aldabourne by now. I turned around and started to walk back to Malarkey, and stopped in front of him.

"Yes? What is it that's so important?" I asked harshly.

"Ohh, feisty, just how I like'em." I heard someone announce. The thought horrified me.

"Who said that?" I asked outraged, I whipped back the tent flaps and looked inside. "Who said that?" I asked more slowly, but with the same tone of rage. The men in the tent all looked up at me, there were three men in all, not counting Malarkey. There was a short Italian looking man. Alongside him was a slightly taller man who had squinty little eyes. And the last man was familiar from before. I couldn't see his face, since he kept looking away, but his build looked familiar.

"Guys, this is Haley. Thompson's younger sister." Malarkey announced, placing his hand slightly on my back. I quickly ripped it off my back, and stood still.

"Oh, the one in that spy deal?" The short Italian asked.

"Yep, that's the one." Malark nodded, sitting back down, letting me stand alone, "Ok, so Haley. That loud mouthed, Italian is Frank Perconte." He motioned over to the Italian. He waved, while giving Malarkey a look.

"That other loud mouth over there is Skip Muck." He motioned over to the squinty-eyed man, who also waved.

"And the one hiding the corner, is." Malarkey started, but the man cut him off.

"I'm not hiding." He said affirming.

"Oh come on, George. A pretty girl walks in here, and you decide to hide in the corner. Are you still embarrassed from that little spill you took earlier today?" Frank laughed.

"I'm not...Just shut up, Frank." George hissed. Suddenly, it hit me. This was the man from earlier. The one that made me feel all...odd to say the least. I caught a breath in my throat.

"Well don't be a stranger, George." Skip squawked, hitting George on the back.

"Yeah, George. My mama always told me never talk to _strangers_." I annunciated strangers, to make a joke. George looked up, ultimately getting the joke, and smiled.

"So what'cha kids up to in here?" I asked.

"We were actually trying to play a game of poker, until Frank over here lost all of his money. Then we kind of just gave up." Skip said.

"Why? I love poker." I chirped.

"Really?" Frank asked, "How much you got on ya?" I checked around and found twenty bucks on me. I held up my twenty and they cheered.

"Well, slide on up and grab a seat. Skip, your dealer." Malarkey announced. I smiled and took a crate from a corner and sat in between Skip and George. Frank looked at Skip, with pleading eyes.

"Frank, I'm not lending you anymore money!" Skip cried.

"Aw come on, Skip. I'll pay you back next week. Please." Frank begged.

"Yeah, yeah. That's also what you said _last _week, Frank." George chirped.

"Stay out of this, Luz." Frank ordered, pointing at George. George started to chuckle.

"Hey, Frank, why don't you ask the new girl for some money?" Malarkey suggested, I shot him daggers.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Frank." I said.

"Why not?" Frank asked, devastated.

"Because, see, I charge interest. And I only give you about two weeks to pay me back." I picked up my cards and shuffled them in my hand, not looking at Frank.

"Well, what if I can't pay you back in those two weeks?" Frank asked

"Remember that spy deal that I'm in?" I questioned, Frank nodded, and I looked him dead in the eye. "They taught me 9 ways how to kill a man with a Popsicle stick." The room went deathly silent. Frank looked horrified. I grinned, and the other three men began to laugh. Frank continued to look scared.

"So that means you wont let me borrow any money?" Frank asked. I laughed.

"No, Frank. That means I wont let you borrow any money."

"She's funny. I like this girl." Skip cackled.

"Speaking of funny, how about that impression of Major Horton Luz did a couple of days ago?" Malarkey said

"Yeah, George. Hey, why don't cha reactant it for Ms. Haley, here." Frank suggested.

"No, I don't think so." George disagreed.

"Aw, come on George!" Skip pleaded.

"Yeah, come on George." I smiled. He looked at me with a smile.

"Ok, ok." He sighed, and cleared his voice, "Is there a problem, Captain Sobel? What is the god-damn holdup, Mr. Sobel!" George boomed.

"A fence. Sir, uh, god... barbwire fence." Skip cried, imitating Sobel.

"Oh, that dog just ain't gonna hunt. You cut that fence and get this goddamn platoon on the move!" George bellowed. I keeled over with laughter. I was hysterical. The other four men chuckled along with me. When I finally calmed down, I looked over at George with a smile; He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered.

"See, told ya I wasn't a stranger." He looked at me with a sheepish grin. I looked down, and blushed.

Suddenly, things in Aldabourne started to get more interesting.

* * *

Yay! Second chapter! Tell me how you like it. It's kind of slow, but yeah. 


	3. Make Beauty Stay If I

A/N: So you know how I wanted to start this new story/project because I thought I could handle the double writing and stuff? Well, as you can tell with my other story, I already have a hard enough time updating that gargantuan thing.

But, I've decided to write the third chapter for this story. I don't know why, I just feel like it :D

So anyways, I'm not gonna stall anymore, and start the chapter.

* * *

I don't exactly know or recall how I returned to my room from the night before. Or who took me back to my room. Or even how they knew where I was staying.

It may have been Tommy, or one of the guys brought me to Tommy. I know I didn't walk here, that's for sure.

All that I can recall mostly is I played poker with the guys for a good few hours. And my liquored up body couldn't take the lack of sleep. So I curled up on one of the cots, and fell into deep slumber.

I could ask Tommy what time I got back, but I don't know how angry he is with me. Plus I'd hate to find out that the four men I just met and have grown to trust a little bit, turned out to be dishonorable. They don't look like the type who'd fondle a girl while she's sleeping, but you never know these days.

My head was killing me, when I awoke. All I needed was some eggs, orange juice, and aspirin. That always helped with the hangovers. But I'm not implying that I'm an alcoholic, if that's what you're getting at. I just had an alcoholic father and older brother. I enjoy the occasional bourbon or whiskey once in a while. But I chastised myself every time, for my deliberate underage drinking. Especially with the position I'm holding.

After I had my breakfast, I made my way back to the base. It was the weekend for the boys, and they were allowed their weekend leaves. At least, they were, if they weren't revoked.

Tommy has never had his revoked before. But he never uses it either. When I was overseas in France, he sent me letters talking about his daily accounts and how he'd spend his weekends playing sport games with the other NCO's and officers.

Of course I didn't find any of this information out till I arrived in England, about oh, yesterday. That's when I was finally allowed to receive my mail. 62 letters. What part of "I can't receive or write letters, due to the fact that I am a spy and any thing that could give out my true identity could cause irreparable damage to the war effort in Europe and, ultimately, get me killed. Either by the Germans or by Bill himself." did Tommy or the rest of my family not understand?

I arrived at Tommy's tent and announced that I was there and if anyone was awake or decent. I drew open the flaps, and Tommy was sitting on the edge of his bed, groggy eyes. The other two, Larry and Michael were already awake and gone.

"Mornin' Tommy." I said. Tommy simply looked up, and wiped away a sleep-covered eye.

I knelt down in front of him, "Oh, is little Tommy-Wommy hung over?" I babied.

Tommy didn't even acknowledge the babying, "Mmmhhmm" He replied.

"Aw, do you want some breakfast?" I asked, sarcastically sincere.

"Mmmhhmmm"

"Ok, but first you have to tell me who or what took me back to my room last night."

"What?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"I want to know who took me back to my room last night." Tommy's eyes cracked open.

"I thought you stayed here last night?"

Great. It wasn't Tommy. Who done it then? Who in the hell took me back to my room?

"Let's just get you some breakfast shall we?" I sighed, helping him up.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Already ate."

"Oh."

"So where can we get some grub around here?"

"There's a little place up the way a bit." Tommy yawned; he winced and grabbed the side of his head. I threw a bottle at him. Which he caught when it hit his shoulder.

"I took it off of Larry's bed. I don't think he'd mind you taking his aspirin."

"Thanks" He mumbled, fumbling with the medicine bottle.

We reached the little place in question. It defiantly was little, that's for sure. We got him some food and decided to sit and eat outside.

Tommy was halfway done with his breakfast when we were both rudely interrupted. I was trying my damndest to stay awake, but every time I closed my eyes it felt so good. My eyes were closed when the interrupter showed up.

"Hey, Thompson!" The man belted out. The sheer volume of his voice shook me awake, and made me quite the unhappy camper. I clamed myself down and grabbed my forehead. I looked up slightly. It was Malarkey.

"Sleep well last night?" He asked, walking up to us.

"Sort of, Malark. Why do you ask?" Tommy asked with his mouth half full.

"I wasn't talking to you, Tommy. I was talking to Miss Haley over here," I looked up, Don smiled wickedly, "So, _Haley_, sleep well last night?" He asked. I threw up in my mouth a little bit.

"Leave 'em alone Malarkey, let them eat their breakfast in peace." Announced another man walking up the street. It was Skip, with Frank right behind.

"I wasn't doing nothing wrong, just asking Haley here how she slept last night, that's all." Don replied.

"Never doing nothing wrong, good ol' Malarkey." Frank laughed.

"Ok, which one of you took Haley back to her room?" Tommy asked.

"What you talking about, Thompson?" Skip asked.

"Haley has been taken in by the Womack's up the street, which one of you took her there?" Tommy asked again. The three men looked at each other, and shrugged.

"None of us knew where she was staying. We just knew that she couldn't sleep in our tent. George said he was taking her back to your Tent -" Frank piped up. I shot my head up. So it was George. I started to sweat; the heat of the morning was really starting to get to me. _Really_.

"And speak of the devil." Skip cackled, everyone looked over. A sleep-deprived looking George was walking up the road towards us.

"Mornin' Georgie" Frank said.

"eh, eh, mornin' boys." George said, waving the men off.

"What, no proper good morning today, George?" Skip laughed.

"Listen, just let me get some fucking breakfast, will you Skip?" George said plainly, a cigarette placed conveniently between his lips, waiting for it's precious flame.

"Luz, watch the language, we are in the presence of a woman here." Malarkey chastised.

"Where?" George asked, he must've been totally oblivious to the fact that I was even there. His eyes landed on me, and he started to blush. He look down at his feet. "Please excuse my language." He looked up, and I saw a rather large bruise on the right side of his face.

"What happened to your face?" I gapped.

George started off for the door, blushing harder, "Nothing." He said. The guys looked around, wondering what that was all about, and headed in to see what was eating George.

Tommy was done with his breakfast, and we found this as a perfect opportunity to get away.

* * *

I was still pretty bothered about George's face as the day wore on. I wonder how he got that bruise. Did Tommy hit him last night, thinking him for an intruder? Or did another drunkard decide to just pop the first guy he saw, and sadly it was George?

I was determined to find out what really happened to George. I set out later that night to find him, hopefully alone. I didn't feel like being held captive by the three stooges once again for the day. Once was enough.

I found the night's hotspot for the troopers. It was a quaint little pub that seemed to just love the mighty American dollar these men were throwing around.

I headed inside, hoping to find George. Alone. But then again, it is a Saturday night, who would go out alone?

I immediately spotted the other three, and quickly darted out of the way, hoping they didn't see me. I wandered around, wondering where in the hell George was. Then I spotted him. He was at the bar, talking with some other girl.

She was petting him heavily, and obnoxiously laughing. It was seriously the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. Just because of this one single solitary moment, I thought about giving up on the human race altogether. Whore.

I snuck over behind a plastic plant and got a good few feet from George.

"_Psst_! George!" I whispered. George and the other girl didn't even move. I moved the plant and me closer. "George!" I continued to whisper. The girl looked over his shoulder.

"I think that plant would like to speak with you, George." She commented, pointing to me. George turned around and looked at the plant with crazed eyes. I parted the leaves a bit.

"Haley? What are you doing he--" He started. But I _shhsed_ him. I didn't want to cause attention to myself. But I guess the plant diversion was not helping at all.

"I need to talk to you. Privately." I said, looking over at the girl. She looked disappointed at my comment.

"Ok." He nodded, he turned to the other girl, "I'll be just a second here, my friend here," He grabbed a hold of me, "She just got out of the nut house and she isn't supposed to be out alone. Ok? Be back in a sec." I looked at him with demon eyes.

"_Nut house?"_ I said angrily.

"Says the girl who hides inside of plastic plants." George smiled, "What'd you want, Haley?"

"What happened to your face?" I asked

"I told you earlier, _nothing_." He replied.

"That doesn't look like nothing."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I care, because I think I may have been at fault here. Since you did take me back to the Womacks' place."

He snorted, "I should say." I turned to him.

"Should say what?"

"Nothing."

"No, George, just tell me what the hell happened to your damn face!"

"You wanna know what happened to my face?"

"Yes"

"You really wanna know?"

"_For Christ's sakes yes_!"

"You know what happened to my face, Haley? You happened to my face! Jesus Christ." He exclaimed.

"What?"

"You try to help a girl out. Take her home, make sure she's safe. Then, she socks you in the face." He muttered.

"Oh man." I stated.

"All you broads are the same. You take advantage of men, and abuse them. No consideration of the man's feelings comes into the woman's brain does it? I think not."

I grabbed George's shoulder. I turned him around to face me. "I am so sorry, George." He looked me dead in the eye and smiled.

"It's okay, Haley." He accepted, taking my hand off of his shoulder. "You did sock me pretty good."

"I did sock you pretty good, didn't I?" I winced.

"Yeah." I moved his face, to see the bruise in the light.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Is Hitler an asshole for starting this damn war?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'll get you some ice." I went and found an empty glass on the bar area. I leaned over and scooped up a glass full of ice. I wrapped the ice up in his hat. "Sit down" I ordered, placing a stool underneath the light. I moved his bruised side more towards the light, to get a better look.

"_Ow_." He cried.

"Oh, you big baby. It doesn't hurt that bad." I smiled, pressing the ice to his face.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't punched in the face by an accomplished spy."

"That's right, I haven't been punched in the face. But I have been slapped by one before."

"Who?"

"When I was in France, I was training with some of the top men and women in the world, with one of the top leaders in espionage training us. Jean Claude Pétan. He didn't find that yelling and telling a person what to do was a good enough training practice, but slapping the person across the face was a much better way of reasoning. Eventually, we were all slapped so much, that we finally fought back. That's basically the thing he was going for though," I looked into his eyes. He was staring dreamily at me, "What?"

"You have the most beautiful blue eyes." He smiled. I blushed and looked down.

I looked back up, and he was inches away from my face. I locked eyes with him. At that moment my head was screaming "_DON'T DO IT! REMEMBER WHAT YOU PROMISED TOMMY! YOU WERE NOT TO GET WITH ANY BOY HERE, REMEMBER!?_". But yet, my heart was screaming, "_Go ahead, Kiss him. What harm could it do_?"

But my head was louder than my heart.

I jumped up from the stool I was sitting on, and dropped his ice wrapped hat, "Oh! Look at the time, I was supposed to meet Tommy at 8:45. I gotta run. Listen, I'm really sorry about the face. I hope it gets better." I started to walk away.

"Haley, wait a minute." George pleaded.

"Sorry, I don't have a minute. Gotta run, y'know." I laughed crazily, even freaking myself out. "Anyways, I'll see you around."

"Haley, Wait-" I cut George off, by walking out the door. I stood outside the door, breathing heavier than ever.

_Oh my god, what is going on with me?_

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 3! You know, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! 


	4. Take my life? Whoa oh oh

A/N: So yay! I'm actually updating this story, Thank god for the end of the school year ! oh by the way I'M A SENIOR!! YEAH!! And my 17th birthday is on Tuesday! YEAH! So I have a lot of time to update stories now too! Except for the one that's on hiatus. Seriously guys, go to my profile and help a sister out. Junior year has drained me.

But you didn't come here to see me rant, so I'll stop.

Also, there will be some characters in here that, if you've read my other story, seem very familiar. :D

* * *

What is seriously going on with me? Why am I suddenly acting like a girl who just escaped from the looney bin, over a man? I am an independent woman, and I have been for many years now. So why is one man changing my entire lifestyle?

I've been through hell and back, and I've done it all alone with strangers. All of my life, everyone has been a stranger. No one knew me, and I never knew them. I never let them into my life.

Case in point: My father. Though, we did have our wonderful hunting outings once every 3 years, our relationship never went deeper than that. He saw me as weak, ever since I wouldn't skin my own meat, that I shot.

"This is survival tranin', Haley. When your strand'd in de woods, there's no one to help you skin de meat off." He would say, "Luxuries are non-existint in de wilderness."

"But, Daddy. I'm not weak, I'm just remorsfu'." I told.

"That's where your wrong, Haley. Bein' remorsful is the same as being weak."

"How so, Daddy."

"Emotion is a weakness. To be free from all emotion, to not feel anything, is a strength."

"What about Happiness, daddy? Can you be happy and be strong?"

"One or t'other, can't be both."

"What about love, daddy? Can you still love and be strong?"

"No, love is the worst emotion, before sympathy. Love weakens the body, worse than anything. To not feel at all, Haley, is the best way to stay strong."

"But how can you stop feeling, daddy?"

"You turn off your heart to the world. Defend yourself from any emotional thing. Just turn yourself off."

I, being 8 at the time, took everything my father said as a "Plato-esque" philosophy. So, the next day, I just decided to punch Rob. Rob started crying, and Mama was a stirred. She asked me why I had done it. And I told her it was because I had no emotions, like Daddy told me. I just had to do, not think.

That night, Mama and Daddy got into a rather heated argument. The only phrase I can recall perfectly is, "Damnit David, were raising a young lady, not a solider!" That's what my mama said. But she was wrong; they ended up raising a solider anyways.

I blame my daddy for my sealed of heart. It was his words that corrupted my developing brain. I realized this philosophy was flawed, when I reached France.

But after nine years of sealing your heart off from the world, you try not getting scared and finding every emotion as "Another weird feeling in my stomach."

Tonight one of those "weird feelings" happened. And scared the crap out of me.

I didn't want to face him, when he came out, or face anybody for the rest of the night. I headed up to the Womack's awful early, which startled them. Mrs. Womack was standing in her living room dusting, at 9:00 pm, and nearly broke her priceless figurines from China.

"Oh, it's only you Ms. Thompson." She breathed, "Back so soon?"

"Yeah, I don't really feel like staying out. I'll just be heading up to bed, Mrs. Womack." I yawned

"Ok, dear. Good Night." She waved

* * *

I slept pretty well the night before. I didn't dream, which was good. Just slept the entire time. Darkness dwelling in my mind.

I quickly dressed in a very plain navy blue dress and slip on shoes. I walked down to Tommy's tent, to pay him another morning visit. This time I didn't announce myself, so I just barged in.

Well, the boys weren't really expecting that. So they screamed out. Tommy was especially furious.

"Haley, what in tar nation has gotten into you!?"

"Yeah, what if I was naked?" Larry cried.

"Thank god you weren't." I mused, sitting on Tommy's bed. I noticed that they were getting dressed up in their dress uniforms. Was there a special visitor today?

"What's with the fancy get up boys?" I asked. Tommy looked over confused.

"Don't you know what day it is, Hales? It's the Sabbath. Were going to church." Tommy answered.

_Church?_

"Church?" I questioned.

"Yes, Church. Now get up, were running late." Tommy ordered. I stood up, hesitating, still walking though. I turned back to Tommy.

"But Tommy, as you can tell from my line of work, I'm not that godly of a person anymore."

"Don't care. You're still goin'. Even if I have to drag you there."

"But, I'm not dressed properly." I pleaded.

"Baby Jesus isn't particular on what clothes you come to worship in. Keep walkin'." He ordered.

The sermon was long and drawn out. Three hours. How can someone worship the same god for three hours?

As you can tell, I've never been much of the god-fearin' type. I went to church when I was younger. Only because I was forced to.

After church, we walked back to the tent area, and walked past the hospital along the way. Outside of said hospital, two women were standing outside. One actually working, the other still trying to wake up.

"Didn't see you in church this morning Ms. Doreen. How come?" Larry called out.

"Didn't feel like it." Doreen answered plainly. The other girl was ringing out clean clothes from a bucket and hanging them on the clothesline.

"Good mornin', Megan." Tommy greeted.

"Morning, Sergeant." She smiled, "Oh, is this your sister?" she asked. I wanted to be mean, and arrogant. But her aurora was so warming; I couldn't bear to be mean to this girl.

"This certainly is. Haley, meet Megan Stein. Head nurse," Tommy boasted.

"Um, one of the head nurses. How do you do?" She smiled warmly.

This girl was a statuesque beauty. 5'9 or 5'10, long dark hair, fair skin, stick thin, but that may be a side effect from the Depression and the lack of Army food. But her eyes were impeccable, violet, deep, warm Violet eyes. How every man was not falling at her feet was a mystery.

"What about you, Megan. Why weren't you in church?" Larry asked

"Did you forget again, Larry? I go to synagogue on Saturday nights."

"Synagogue also meaning, going into the back office, locking the door, all while reading and chanting Hebrew psalms." Doreen answered curtly.

"Well, A rabbi doesn't come easy in Aldabourne." Megan shrugged, as she shook the sheet of wrinkles and hung it up to dry.

"You do realize that there is a Laundromat about two blocks away?" Michael pointed out

"Yeah, but, I'm trying to save money. Plus, I can get all the fresh air I want." Megan noted.

"George must be furious that your not getting his clothes anymore." Michael said.

"Oh he's furious. He's so upset over two measly blocks. You know he's stopped talking to me? So childish." She fumed. She ran inside, muttering something about a broom.

Wait, is this the same George? It doesn't sound like him. Then again, I've only known him for two days.

Just then, two young officers walked by. One was dark haired, dark eyed and light skinned. The other was tall, red headed, and blue eyed. The boys saluted. I should have, but I didn't feel like it, being a sergeant myself.

"Morning boys." The dark headed one greeted.

"Morning lieutenant Nixon, lieutenant Winters." The boys answered.

"Morning Dick." Doreen smiled. The redheaded one nodded his head.

"Why aren't you looking positively perky this morning Doreen." Nixon noted cynically. Doreen smiled sarcastically. All of a sudden, a cry came from inside the hospital.

"For the love of Abraham! Why is it so hart to find a broom in here?" Megan cried.

Nixon looked over to Doreen. "Megan on another cleaning spree?" Doreen nodded. Megan popped open the door and burst outside.

"I swear, what does it take to make you girls clean up after yourselves?" Megan cried.

"Well, when we've got a maid like you around, what the use?"

Megan rolled her perfect purple eyes, "Oi vey" she sighed. She looked up and her eyes landed on the two newest members of our group. Specifically the red headed lieutenant. As soon as their eyes locked, she immediately looked down. Even from the angle her face was facing, I could see her face was beet red. I looked over at the lieutenant, his head was down as well. His face was as red as his hair.

How tragically adorable, these two are obviously in love but are too scared to do anything about it. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who took note of this fact.

Nixon coughed, "Well, I guess we better get going, and start doing our officerly duties. Right lieutenant Winters?" Dick nodded, not uttering a word, "Right. Well, see you around guys. Doreen, Megan." And with that, they left.

Megan was still looking down, well after they left. Doreen scoffed, "Way to go, Megan. The total of zero words you uttered is surely going to get Dick Winters to fall in love with you." Megan immediately looked up, her face now darker red than before.

"Shut up, Doreen" She hissed, glaring deadly.

"Well, we've got other things to do today girls. We'll be seein' ya." Tommy told quickly. He could tell a fight was starting. The two girls were too busy glaring to even notice we were leaving.

* * *

Several uneventful hours passed by, till I realized that I needed to do something. Or I might end up killing my brother. So, I decided to take a little stroll around the town.

The cobblestone houses looked absolutely ancient in the sunlight. I walked all around the town, till I reached the point where the town ends and the woods begin. I found a grassy hill, and laid down. I watched the clouds float by, while trying to calm the voices screaming in my head.

_"What is wrong with you? You're one of the top spies of the OSS. You're independent. You rely on no one."_

Then my heart decided to join in on the screaming.

_"What is wrong with you? Do you not realize what you have right in front of you? He's the man you've always dreamed of. He's funny, sarcastic, charming, and confident. He's what you've always wanted. Now take him before some other she-devil does!" _

"Mind if I join you?" A deep voice asked. I opened my eyes and speak of the devil. There he was, staring down at me. Why must everything in my life be completely difficult?

"Sure." I stuttered out. He slowly ventured down and laid next to me. I kept my eyes on the sky, fearing that if I looked over I might do something utterly regrettable.

"You left early last night." He noted. I made a sound that sort of resembled a yes. I feared if I even said anything, I would sound stupid.

"You run fast." I don't know why I did it. Maybe it's just the way he said it, but I laughed. I could tell his gaze was on me, and he was smiling. I, however, kept my focus on the sky.

"You didn't have to meet Tommy at all last night." I looked over for a brief moment, and that was a mistake. I melted instantly when I looked into his eyes.

"How'd you know." I stuttered again. God, stop talking!

"I followed you to the Womacks'."

"What?"

"You didn't think you could get away from me that easily could you?" He smiled wickedly.

"So you've resorted to stalking me?" I asked, no hint of shakiness in my voice.

"No, no. I just followed you to see where you were really going. When I saw you head toward their home, I thought that you were tried."

"Oh."

"Or that you're secretly in love with me, and are too afraid to admit it." He stated boldly.

"That was bold." I scoffed.

"You are then." He put his arms behind his head.

"You can't fall in love with someone in two days." I replied.

"It only took Romeo and Juliet one night."

"Yeah, and look how great their relationship turned out."

"Good point." He noted, I looked back up into the sky, "Well?" he asked.

"Well, what?"

"Do you love me or not?"

I laughed, and stood up, "You're unbelievable." I started to walk away.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

I turned around to face him, "What do you think, George?"

_"Yes of course." _my heart screamed.

"Shut up." I said.

"Pardon?" A female voice questioned. I meant to say that last thing to myself. I looked up, and there staring quizzically at me was Megan. The nurse from before.

"Oh nothing." I laughed lightly.

She smiled, but her eyes knew better. She had a brown wrapped package in her hands, the same type Tommy had when I first showed up here. It was right after he got his laundry.

"So what's that you got there?" I asked, pointing to the package. We started to walked down the street together.

"Oh nothing, just George Luz's clothes. Do you know him?" She asked.

_"Do you know him? Pssh."_

"Yes, I know him."

"Well, I don't know if you remember from earlier, but George hasn't been talking to me lately. And it's all because of me not wanting to do his laundry anymore. Well, he's won. I gave in." She stated.

I looked at her, "Not very strong willed are we?"

"He's my best friend. I miss him. He's the only one I can truly trust with all of my secrets. So I guess, I have to give in, since I don't see him doing that anytime soon." Her eyes were sad, but optimistic.

"I hope he realizes the mistake he's made."

"I do too." We walked in silence together, towards the barracks where George slept. Suddenly, She abruptly stopped. I noticed this, and saw her turn her back to the direction we were supposed to be walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We should go a different way." She replied darkly. I turned around to see what was in front of us. There was nothing there in particular.

"What for? The barracks are this way, it's easier to go down the road."

"Can we please just go a different way?" She pleaded. Again, I turned to see what she was so worried about. Suddenly it dawned on me. There was a basketball game being played up the road, in our direct path. And one of the players happened to be a white t-shirt clad lieutenant Winters.

"Is it because of a certain red headed lieutenant?" I questioned. She grew beet red again.

"No. It's not that."

"Sure it's not." I smiled unconvinced. "You know, avoiding him isn't going to win his heart."

"I know, the girls have told me that a million times. They're kind of giving up on me, though."

"Well, I'm not one to give up on things, so I'm going to not let you go another route." I said, pulling her forward.

"What?" She cried.

"You have to see him or at least acknowledge him. You like him, I can tell, but avoiding him is going to make it look like you hate him. You don't have to have a full on conversation , maybe a hello or even just a wave." We were edging closer to the game.

"Am I that obvious?"

"No, no, the deep maroon color your face turns when ever his name is even mentioned doesn't give you away at all." I replied sarcastically. We were close enough for people to notice us, and notice us they did. I could feel Megan's arm shaking underneath my grasp. And the first one to notice us was, of course, Malarkey.

"Hey guys, its Haley and Megan. How are ya, ladies?" Malarkey asked. This man was insufferable.

But a funny thing happened, at the mere mentioning of Megan's name, Winters turned around. He looked surprised. Maybe this was the first time Megan's ever been near him without running away. I squeezed Megan's arm to make her look up. I must have done it pretty hard, since she cried out and looked angrily over at me. But her eyes locked with Winters and she stiffened. Her body was stiff, but her eyes were warm. He gave her a crooked smile. I felt her arm start to weaken. Was she fainting?

She smiled back, and waved. Or did something that resembled waving, if she could even raise her hand. He waved back, but their eyes never tore away from each other.

"Lieutenant Winters!" One of the solders yelled. Finally, he had to look away.

"Yes." His deep voice called out. She looked over at me, her eyes were bright and warm.

"Can we go?" She whispered. I nodded and started to walk her and me away.

"Aw, why are you leaving Haley? You didn't even get to see us play." Malarkey commended sadly.

"Maybe next time" I called back.

"Wow. I can't believe I did that." Megan whispered.

"Yeah, I can't believe you made it through without fainting." I laughed.

"I never seen such blue eyes before."

"Have you not seen mine?"

"Yeah, yours are pretty and everything. But his are just..." She was at a loss for words.

"Perfect?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service. Maybe now, you two can finally move to one syllable words." I stated sarcastically. She laughed. I don't even think she heard me, she was too high from her moment of bliss.

She dropped George's clothes off on his bed, thankfully he wasn't there. Then she thanked me for helping her finally acknowledge Winters. She started to run away, but I stopped her.

"Hey, Megan. I have one question before you go."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Felt what way?"

"You know, they way you feel about Dick."

"Oh. Well, they've been here for almost three months now. So I'd say two or three months." She shrugged, "Why?"

"Oh no reason." I laughed. I actually had a perfectly logical reason, but I wasn't going to tell her.

She ran away again, probably to tell the girls that she just had her first real encounter with Dick.

So, my reasoning why I wanted to know? I knew these two kids were in love. I could tell. But I just wanted to know how long it took to fall in love. For them it took two months. For me, apparently, it took two days. Or so George and my heart thinks. I think it's just pure lust that is driving George and I together.

But, no offense to George, he's handsome and all. But I've seen better, especially in France.

Maybe this is love. And I'm just too afraid to admit it.

* * *

Oh, yay, I finished another chapter! So review and tell me happy 17th birthday! 


	5. Message to You All

Message to readers, from you loving Authoress.

Guys I am so sorry for not updating at all since June. I know, I'm bad with updating things, and that tends to get annoying after awhile. But, I wanted you all to know, the reason why I never updated was because I spent my entire summer writing and developing this one-act play for my school's Annual Student Directed One Act production. Literally, the thing took me all summer, I finished the play the day school started. But, today was the interviews to select the lucky few that get to direct their own play. And I am one of them.

Yes, this will take up most of my time, and yes, work will take up the rest along with school. So, I don't see myself updating anytime soon guys. I'm really really sorry. But, just wait, the one acts are in September, so I'll be done with the stress of being a director and I'll start to update regularly. I promise. But for now, this story is going on Hiatus. For a few weeks.

I'm really sorry guys. But, this is what I've always dreamed of doing. Actually writing something that is published and produced. Even if it is some second stage high school production, it's still very important to me. Did I mention they are publishing it? Yeah, I'm freaking stoked.

But, don't you fret my little ones I will be back with more Haley and Luz action. They are just ripping away at my head with all their plot devices and sexual tension.

Yours Truly,

Megan


End file.
